


Origins: Taiyou the Wither

by juricii



Series: Positivity & Peace [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Crack Treated Seriously, Ender Dragon is named Tsuki, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mentions of the Ender Dragon, Minor Violence, Nametags are Necklaces, Polaris Universe, Slice of Life, The Wither is officially renamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: The Wither was a creature unlike any other. It did not fit in with any other realm, nor did its personality "fit" what humans wanted from it initially. And, it realizes this, and because of that, it decides to become something it did not want to be, but eventually power corrupts. That is, until it meets two humans and their traveling companion.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wither & Jschlatt, Wither & Jschlatt, Wither & Tommyinnit
Series: Positivity & Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112819
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Origins: Taiyou the Wither

For as long as he could remember, he was a nameless creature. He was not referred to anything besides “ _ Wither _ ”, “ _ Abomination _ ”, and anything similar and within that realm. For the longest time, he did not understand  _ why  _ he was called such names. He liked nature and wanted to walk on the ground that humans did too, but he soon realized he was  _ not welcome.  _ He realized that his current personality was not normal for  _ things  _ like  _ him.  _ He realized that he had to change. Or else, he would not survive in his current state. He had to become the creature that humans so feared.

Soon, through an admittedly painful process, he became numb to humans’ suffering. He destroyed and killed without second thoughts and without remorse. Because, if he didn’t, they’d kill  _ him  _ first, all for the sake of his heart--his  _ Nether Star.  _ His  _ Wither Rose.  _ Humans were greedy creatures, he soon realized, and with that, he vowed to live a life of chaos, destruction, and violence. Because, if humans were too stubborn to change their ways, then he  _ would be too. _

He…  _ no. _ **_It._ ** _ It  _ did not have a gender. It did not have an identity.  _ It  _ didn’t want one. It was a cruel reminder that he was a living creature, but was an outsider. That  _ it  _ did not have a place in the “ _ normality _ ” of the lives of humans and other animals.  _ It  _ was an abomination.  _ It  _ did not “fit in the box.”  _ It  _ was a creature from the depths of hell. In other words,  _ it  _ did not belong. The End Realm found the Wither too chaotic. The Nether found it to be  _ too  _ cruel. The overworld didn’t accept  _ it  _ from the beginning. Nor did  _ it  _ belong in the skies.

_ It  _ decided to live out what its purpose was; it was created by foolish humans with a desire to win a war;  _ destruction.  _ And if that’s what the humans wanted, then it would fulfill their wishes. Except, it would not succumb to humans’ wishes, but rather,  _ its primal and raging instincts. _ It traveled around the world wreaking havoc on unsuspecting victims, and truth be told, it felt free.  _ Liberated.  _ Like they had  _ everything  _ in the palms of their figurative-hands.  _ It  _ basked in the destruction it brought with itself.

And so, when there were humans approaching it first, it was surprising. Especially since the two did not seem to have any equipment for fighting  _ and  _ it had a Wither Skeleton with a…  _ straw hat…  _ It growled at the trio, and instead of the sound scaring them off, they stood still. They shot it a smile, the blond’s smile seemingly much more obvious that the horned-human. It clicked its tongue in slight confusion, but it did not let its guard drop.

“Hello there, Wither sir… or ma’am. Or, uh, gender-neutral fam! What’s your gender identity, anyways?” The boy asked.

It continued floating, its boney tail flapping in the light gusts of the wind. It clicked its tongue. “ _No gender,_ ” It replied. “ _But whether or not you call me by masculine or feminine pronouns, I think they are called, I do not care._ _No one really does._ ”

The boy rolled his eyes, and the other figure next to him scoffed. “ _ See, now that’s bullshit.  _ Fuck those people. They should respect genders and pronouns and sexualities no matter if you’re a human or not.”

The Wither shot them a suspicious look before getting ready to let out a shock blast, however, the two kneeled on the ground and showed their submission, and it stopped its attack. “ _ What are you fools doing? Let us fight! _ ” It grumbled, a tad bit irked.

They both shook their heads and the Wither Skeleton besides them continued to stay still. “No. We’re actually here to ask if you want to,  _ uh,  _ move in with us. Into  _ Polaris,  _ that is…” Tommy awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

It froze. “ _What?_ ” The protective aura around it disappeared. “ _Are you crazy? I am literally the Wither._ _I could kill you here,_ ** _right now._** _”_

The boy nodded, and the adult smiled. “Yes, that’s true. But you’d be interested to know that, we’ve got the Ender Dragon hanging out with us quite a bit--or as we like to call her, Tsuki. You know, Japanese for  _ moon. _ We were planning to give you the name, Taiyou, which means Sun. Because,  _ uh,  _ for the sake of cinematic parallels, you feel me?” The horned man stated, letting out a small chuckle at the end.

The Wither sighed. It does not know how to feel. For the longest time, it had locked away the emotionality, sentimentality, and sensitivity it once so embraced. But maybe, it was okay to try again once more. These  _ humans  _ did not seem to radiate negative energy, but it was not exactly ready to completely settle down yet.

“ _ Here’s the thing, humans. I’m not ready to embrace the world yet. I will accept the name, and masculine pronouns and such, and possibly come visit, but for not, I’m not sure if I want to fully relax. _ ” It replied honestly.

Instead of the annoyance and anger it’d expected, he was greeted by the soft and understanding faces of the two. “That’s quite alright,” The horned fellow began. “My name’s Schlatt, the blond is Tommy and our Wither Skeleton friend here is Lyons. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll be waiting,  _ Taiyou. _ ”

Said Wither Skeleton walked up with a fancily decorated name tag and hung it around the Wither’s neck.  _ Taiyou  _ was engraved in it, jewels surrounding the simple text. It. No.  **_He_ ** graciously accepted it, and before departing, he left the trio with much more Nether Stars and Wither Roses than he’d ever dropped from death.

_ Yes, some humans were trash. Yes, the world was cruel sometimes. _

But, as it turns out, sometimes all one needs is an act of kindness to change one's outlook of the world. In this instance, gone was the Wither-- _ an abomination _ \--and from the depths came  _ Taiyou. Taiyou the Wither.  _ Named after the Sun in Japanese, he would live on to become an influential and understanding force of nature, humble, gracious, giving and a role model for many.

**Author's Note:**

> not me wanting to give every mob a happy ending :^)  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
